


the lover, the fool & the sun

by outlawofideal



Series: The lover's adventure to SuperM [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rarepair, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, is it raretrio?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: Finding Baekhyun was the best thing that happened to Yuta in this foreign city. Baekhyun is comfortable. He welcomes Yuta, he guides him. They play around and share lovely moments together. And is he a good fucking kisser. Yuta loves being around him.Yuta soon discovers there are other great qualities of the man, like the enigmatic and far reaching social bubble he has. And Yuta loves exploring.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The lover's adventure to SuperM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the lover, the fool & the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello outlaw here,
> 
> We are back to self indulgent moments. I just couldn't stop myself from giving BaekYu their cheeky moments. Hope you like this one too.

Yuta thinks he is going crazy. His body burns. All of his nerve endings are on fire. He raises his hips to chase the orgasm ripping through him. There are hands immediately holding his hips high in the perfect position for him.

He barely holds on to the handle above the car window before he spills into the warmth of the perfect mouth.

He pants heavily as his hyung pulls away from him, easing him back onto the car seat. Baekhyun visibly gulps, flickering with Yuta’s mind. His dick twitches at the imagery of the small drop of cum on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, glimmering at him. His hyung’s mouth is all pink and messy.

Yuta leans down to lick at his lips. Baekhyun willingly closes the gap between them, indulging Yuta with a messy kiss. Their necks strain from the awkward reach. Yuta tastes the bitter notes on Baekhyun’s tongue.

But it’s still perfect.

It is like a dream, being with Baekhyun. It’s nothing serious but from time to time his hyung will indulge him such as now.

Yuta still likes to push for more. “Will I get to fuck you now?” He whispers.

Baekhyun snorts. “Absolutely not. In no possible scenario I’m letting you spill bodily fluids in my car.” He pats Yuta’s thigh before standing as best as he can so he can throw himself back on the driver seat.

He is so attractive like this. His big shirt is swallowing his figure. Barely breathing as he leans his head against the back of the seat. His lips parted, eyes hazy.

Yuta wonders why no one else lingers around him. If only people have seen this version of this. Truly wrecked.

He makes a move to crawl on Baekhyun’s lap but he gets stopped with a palm on his face. “If you do this once more during work I will personally put that small vibrator up your ass.” His hyung grumbles.

He still keeps his hand on Yuta despite his mischievous licks on his palm. “You like it hyung.”

“Yeah but I like not being fired more, baby.” He slides his hand until he is cupping Yuta’s cheek. “If you behave I will reward you too.”

Yuta smirks. “So I get to fuck you?” His snark is playful.

He only causes Baekhyun to groan and push his face away once more. He lets it go for a second, letting Baekhyun gather himself. He tucks himself back into his pants meanwhile.

“You can fuck me if you let me get through this hell hole of a photoshoot while helping me.” Baekhyun mumbles, fixing himself on the rearview mirror. He wipes his lips with a thumb only to end up sucking the remnants on it.

Yuta feels like he will spill in his pants if this goes on a second longer. He groans audibly.

“This one is an important one. I can't ruin our company image before the face of the company. His words affect all of us.”

Yuta pouts visibly but lets it go when Baekhyun starts the engine. He really wants to be good for his hyung so he behaves. Kind of.

The shoot is fine. The set is nice and pretty mostly highlighting the model. The problem is the model himself. Yuta cannot take his eyes off him as the model poses in a variety of their new cabin crew uniforms.

His tan skin glows under the studio lights. The styling makes him even manlier than possible. It’s the slicked back hair, Yuta presumes.

He only realizes he is openly drooling when he gets pinched by his hyung on his way to the model. Yuta remains at his spot as Baekhyun slides past him and between the stylists.

His hyung is a perfect professional. Byun Baekhyun runs around the set as the general office manager, checking everything as he goes along. Yuta can only tag along during the times he is not drooling about Kim Jongin.

He didn't know who their model was that morning. Due to being a foreign employee, he didn't know the face attached to that name. Now he is a changed man. He doesn't think he can get Kim Jongin out of his mind.

He only gets brief seconds with him while he mediates documents or props instead of Baekhyun. But Kim Jongin is irresistible even in those barely there moments. He is handsome. He is kind to staff around him. And wickedly seductive at the moments he stands before the camera.

Unfortunately for Yuta’s pride, he gets caught staring during one of the outfit changes. Any other person would make their stylist chase out Yuta, instead the model winks at him. A mischievous smirk lingers on his plush lips as Yuta avoids his eyes and runs away.

After that he sticks by Baekhyun’s side but it proves no use as his hyung converses with the model even more. It’s his job to oversee the shoot in the end.

His presence doesn't prevent Yuta’s perverted mind from running. Soon enough he is imagining dropping down on his knees in the middle of the studio. He would do anything if it meant hearing his name from those lips.

Jongin’s constant playful eyes don't help. Baekhyun going around joking with him, forcing Yuta to be close is worse. He doesn't know how he survives or how he doesn't attack Baekhyun the moment they are alone in the elder’s car.

But he does. Somehow.

Maybe because he leaves his sanity inside that studio. It seems like, as the first thing he does that night is googling the model’s name as he sinks into his bed.

Friday comes around soon enough and surprisingly the company doesn't have a team dinner. Which means Yuta has time to spare for himself. The issue with that is Yuta doesn't like spending time by himself. And he doesn't have many friends that share his free time.

Only person he can imagine being available is his hyung. He doesn’t even call him before he takes a cab. Cause he is rude like that but he knows he will be forgiven anyway

Finding Baekhyun in this country was a relief for Yuta. He knows it is all sexual attraction and all but to be honest, his hyung is always there for him. During work hours he is a great guide, he teaches Yuta a lot and remains patient with him. He is so friendly with everyone, makes sure Yuta is involved in every conversation.

So Yuta seeks comfort in him in more ways than sex. He likes lingering around Baekhyun and fooling around like friends. 

He doesn't think he is on the wrong, when he rings Baekhyun’s bell. Until his hyung opens the door with a bright smile that falters when he sees Yuta.

“Yuta-”

_ “Hyung is that the food?” _ Comes from somewhere inside the apartment.

“Sorry, I didn't know you had someone over. I-I should have called-” Yuta tries, hesitating at his feet. He really wanted to go in, to hang out with Baekhyun.

“Is there something wrong? Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, clearly concerned. It’s not like Yuta to act unannounced, at least outside of the bed.

Someone pads across the concrete flooring, approaching them. Yuta tries to back up before Baekhyun’s guest sees him. He fails to save himself from awkwardness. His tongue twists as he struggles to find the right words.

He looks up from his feet at his hyung, embarrassed at his own actions. Then he sees  _ him. The model. _

He envelopes Baekhyun from behind, resting his chin on the elder’s shoulder. “Hyung, is this your friend?”

Baekhyun eyes the model. A soft smile appears on his lips. Yuta doesn't know what to understand from that when the duo before him converse with only their eyes. It is so domestic and very unlike the Baekhyun he knows.

Finally Baekhyun slides out of the model’s arms to grab Yuta by his wrist. “Come in, Yuta.” He pulls the younger boy inside.

“Hyung I shouldn’t. You have a gue-”

Baekhyun huffs as if he is annoyed. It is more playful than anything. “Will you ever listen to me Nakamoto Yuta? Please, just once.”

Yuta lets Baekhyun drag him inside until they reach the living room. The model follows them after he shuts the door behind. When Yuta gets a better look at him, his breath catches.

He is tall, much taller than either of them. There’s a soft pajama set hanging on broad shoulders, the arms rolled. His hair is also damp  _ like Baekhyun’s _ .

Yuta looks away. Embarrassed by the train of thoughts his brain supplies to him. Thankfully, Baekhyun makes him sit down on his comfortable couch and snuggles close enough to distract him.

“I guess it was time you two met.” He mumbles as his hand lays on Yuta’s stomach. His fingers play with the boy’s shirt. “I mean you know him but- I guess-” Baekhyun takes his time to gather words.

The model perches on the arm rest behind Baekhyun and smiles brightly. “Hi, I’m Kim Jongin.” He reaches out a hand.

Yuta grabs it to shake hands. “Nice to meet you.” But it’s awkward reaching over Baekhyun.

Jongin’s hand is warm. His grip remains strong while his smile spreads even further on his lips. Yuta is not sure how a human being can be this handsome.

“I told you about Yuta, didn't I?” Baekhyun asks the model, craning his neck to get a better look at the boy. Jongin nods while he places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to support his awkward posture.

“Yeah. He told me a lot about you. We also met back at the airline shoot, didn't we? You were wearing this adorable suit.” Jongin beams. Flushed is an understatement to describe the heat spreading down Yuta’s body.

Thankfully for his salvation, the doorbell rings. The model raises up immediately as if this is his own house. He must be very comfortable around Baekhyun.

Yuta gathers courage and blurts out, “So you and him?” It’s not a complete sentence but his hyung understands him. He places a hand on Yuta’s nape.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbles. His fingers are like magic whenever he touches Yuta. This soft massage is no exception. He even scratches the shorter shaved hairs to comfort Yuta. “A bit like you and I.”

Yuta bites his lips, trying way too hard not to melt into the couch. Baekhyun just knows how to press the right buttons to calm him down. “Did I interrupt something?” He whispers. He doesn't know how the model will react to Yuta’s knowledge about them.

Baekhyun smirks. “Maybe,” He leans close until their faces are barely a breath away. “But it’s okay. ‘Cause it’s you.” He finally presses a kiss on Yuta’s cheek.

“Hyung-” Yuta whines, giving into Baekhyun’s enchanting aura. They hear the door closing.

Baekhyun chuckles and pulls back. “Join us for dinner?” He asks louder now that they have a decent distance between them.

Soon Kim Jongin comes back with two boxes of fried chicken. Yuta can smell the food despite not seeing the labels clearly.

His stomach growls way too loudly. He clasps his arm around his middle, ashamed of his body’s reaction.

Baekhyun pats his back, before sitting up so he can grab one of the boxes. Jongin squeezes himself on the other side of Baekhyun as he sets the table on the coffee table.

The rest is easy. They eat. The food is good, nothing major but fills their tummy. Yuta suffers as he watches the two men besides him. It is obvious that they are comfortable with each other. They sit pressed together shoulder to hip. Jongin steals from Baekhyun's food while the other argues loudly. Then it ends up with a cheek kiss and a following peck. And Yuta knows he is doomed.

Watching them kiss is different than Yuta imagines. He thought he would be jealous a bit or he would feel left out but when they just melt together easily before Yuta, there is no remorse. They are so beautiful. Jongin is rough on the edges but Yuta notices how he melts when Baekhyun hyung leads him.

His brain slowly loses any reasoning as all his blood rushes down to his pants. He doesn't even know what to do with them. Or if he will get anything out of this but he feels like he will be okay just watching.

Then Jongin grabs Baekhyun by his hips. Yuta moans.

He enjoys handling Baekhyun in the first place. His hyung isn't so much smaller than Yuta but he is all soft on the edges. His pretty lips shine with spit and he gapes for a better breath. Yuta wants to devour him. Or maybe watch Jongin devour him.

He has to lean back, trying his best to give his dick some needed space.

Their kisses aren’t even heated, they are chaste. It’s Yuta’s mind that is in the gutter. All sorts of images run through his head. He didn't come with the intent of fucking tonight but now that’s all he can think of. He twitches on the couch uncomfortably, trying to ignore the delicious pang spreading on his lower stomach. 

When his hyung stands to clean up the boxes, he scoots closer to the model. Too curious. Too turned on by the imagery burned to his brain.

"Sooooo-" He puts on his pretty boy smile. "Have you been fucking hyung for some time?"

Jongin chokes on air for a second. It's enough for him to reach over and pat him on the back until he feels better. He even fills a cup with water for him.

When Jongin can breathe again, Yuta is already perched besides him. He pushes his borders. "Doesnt hyung fuck so well?" He whispers a smirk taking over his face.

It is enough to make Jongin look at him. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He adds quickly.

Jongin takes his time analyzing him before his lips curl into a gentle smile. He leans back, relaxed once again. "Yeah," He confesses.

It is all Yuta needs. He timidly places a hand on the guy's knee. Too cautious to be bolder. "Would you mind if I-" He tests the waters.

Jongin tracks the movement of his fingers. As Yuta's hand travels higher, his eyes become darker. A curtain falls over them. Like a switch. He becomes something other than the soft demeanour he has been carrying. His eyes burn like he wants Yuta to do more, to be daring and try him.

They look at each other, Yuta doesn't even spare a glance down. It's like a trance. Like they are meant to look at each other. The smirk on Jongin's lips grows by the second. He is already built like a god but his smile is like a cherry on top. He feels like Jongin has the wheel and is directing him.

"Can I?" He whispers. There's nothing else he wants to do. Jongin gives a curt nod.

He leans forward until he catches Jongin's lips. Jongin nods and leans in. Kissing him is different from Baekhyun. His lips are plush, he is less resistant. He doesn't try to lead Yuta but rather enjoys the younger’s exploration of his mouth.

It’s wet and kind of messy. The angle is bad but they still end up tangled together. Breathless. Akin to a tug of war. Push and pull until one of them gets what they want. At one point Jongin pushes Yuta until his back hits the couch and settles over his thighs.

He presses their cheeks together, leaning to Yuta’s ear. “I get hyung.” He is breathless. His hands still roam on Yuta. It’s not hard to see where he is getting to.

Yuta knows how to play too. He turns slightly towards him and presses his lips to the spot beneath Jongin’s ear. His pulse beats under his lips, rapid. “If I give him, will you be having me?”

Jongin groans. Yuta scrapes his teeth on his skin. “Will you push into me everytime hyung fucks you?”

Jongin nods, tangling his fingers into Yuta’s hair. He pulls him close. “I will. Fuck, i will.” He whimpers. “Just let me have him.”

Yuta giggles. “Deal.”

Yuta doesn't know how he ends up in Baekhyun’s bed with the gorgeous Kim Jongin lingering over him. Somewhere between making out on the couch and downing half a can of beer racing Baekhyun, things get blurry for him.

He knows he got hauled up from the couch by Jongin. He desperately tried to hang on to the taut muscles on the model’s carved figure. When his back hits the plush bed he knows way too well and Kim Jongin crawls on top of him Yuta feels out of breath.

This is weird. He is in Baekhyun’s house, making out with someone way too out of his league. But he must admit kissing Jongin is nice. The model takes the reins out of Yuta’s hands easily, holding him gently by his neck.

His lips are soft, his tongue is playfully teasing Yuta. His stubble rubs against Yuta’s skin alighting his senses. He patiently waits for Yuta to open up to him. So he does, grabbing the model by his band of his bottoms and caging his hips with legs wrapped around his waist.

He feels the model smirk against his lips. His hands are delicate when he caresses across Yuta’s torso. The gentle act disappears when the man knowingly dips his fingers into the soft flesh of his back. Yuta instinctively raises his back to allow him, his neck stretching back with the jolts of pleasure spreading across his body.

He doesn't know how he will survive Kim Jongin manhandling him into a putty. He barely feels like he is in his own body. The touches are so delicate across his skin. They come and go, leaving small electric shocks behind. Jongin is playful, he drags out touching and teasing.

“Wow, he is so pretty.” Yuta barely registers that Jongin is talking about him. He opens his eyes, finding Baekhyun directly looking at him. At them. It’s all upside down, fuzzing his mind further. But he sees the clear smirk adorning his hyung’s lips.

Baekhyun smirks at him all knowing. He is seated at the armchair near his bed, the same one he fucked Yuta on last week. It must be comfortable with the way he spreads across the seat, his eyes never leaving Yuta’s.

“Hyung,” he moans. The model chuckles above him, leaning down to crowd his neck. Yuta opens up for him, straining his neck further. It’s not hard with the way he awkwardly keeps eye-contact with Baekhyun.

Jongin kisses across his skin, following the strained muscles until he settles on a spot to suckle. Yuta thinks he is having a dream. It’s too much. Strong hands on him, soft lips pulling on his strings while Baekhyun fucks him with his eyes only.

Baekhyun chuckles at him. Yuta knows it is directed at him because Baekhyun’s face glints with something evil instead of the soft fond expression Yuta has seen him use for the model.

Yuta’s cheeks burn because he knows that glint. The same one he carries when his hyung wants to take over the reins and fuck him until Yuta doesn't remember his own name. Yuta wants him right now. As much as he wants the model to touch him. It’s confusing and delightful.

He frees a hand to reach over to Baekhyun. It’s pretty funny with the way he hardly reaches out of the bed. He is not sure if it’s the hand or his desperate whine but it works, kind of.

Baekhyun leans forward and presses a kiss on Yuta’s wrist. “Baby,” He whispers. “Can you pick up from where I left from?” He asks Yuta. His gaze traces back to the model now sitting on top of Yuta’s hips.

Yuta’s already way too hard to still be wearing jeans but he doesn't hate them when Jongin grinds down slowly to test the waters.

He looks at the model, tracking his hyung’s eyes. He doesn't understand it for a second but the thumb pressing over his pulse in small circles leaving a prickling feeling behind helps somehow. Yuta loves the juxtaposition Baekhyun has. His touches are always careful and gentle yet his mind is devious. He plays along with Yuta.

This is one of those times. He touches Yuta until he can gather his thoughts. Then it dawns on Yuta. He feels dumb.

“Do you want me to prep him?” He whispers back as if it is a secret.

“Smart boy,” Baekhyun smirks, still playing with Yuta’s fingers. He eventually takes one of them inside his mouth. It’s all hot and wet. Yuta short-circuits.

“Oh,” His moan is loud, attracting Jongin’s attention again. The model smiles down at him as he grinds down once again.

Yuta doesn't need more motivation. As soon as Baekhyun lets go of his hand, he grabs Jongin by his collar, pulling him down until their lips lock once again. This time his head is clear and he knows what he is doing.

He will fulfill Baekhyun’s wish and get the most out of it for himself.

Jongin is compliant most of the time, only guiding Yuta until they are both laying on the bed. Yuta enjoys his soft lips, lingering until he is desperate for breath. It is easy to attach to Jongin.

He is incredibly good looking. But there’s something else in his eyes Yuta wants to dig deeper. He rolls on top of the model, sneaking his hands underneath the pajama top. Jongin lets him. A satisfied smile shapes on his lips as he watches Yuta.

Yuta wants to push his buttons, wants to learn how to wipe that smirk off. He strokes his hands up until he is holding the model’s toned pecs. It’s unimaginably sexy to him, to hold a man shaped like a god. Instinctively he cups them, thumbs brushing Jongin’s nipples. The man squirms underneath him, keening at his touch.

“Do you like being touched like this?” He plays with one of the nipples, taking his time to tease. “Or maybe you will like this more.” He slides a hand down until he is cupping Jongin’s hard-on. “Yes, you seem to like this more.” Jongin groans loud with his squeeze.

“Fuck-” He breathes out, his voice much lower with the layer of seduction.

“I will don't worry baby.” Yuta smirks.

Pajama bottoms are much easier to remove than his five buttoned jeans. Eventually he deals with both. He sits lower on the bed and gets a good look at the man. “You know, I thought I was dead when I first saw you.” He admits, breathy. “At that shoot. You are so pretty, it’s unreal.

Jongin laughs along but throws a hand to cover his burning face. “Thanks.”

“Yuta-” Comes the intervention from the side of the room. For a second he has to admit he forgot his hyung. Baekhyun looks at them with raised eyebrows.

“On it.” Yuta smiles back. Fuck. He likes Baekhyun like this so much. He grabs the band of Jongin’s underwear, releasing him from the constraint of the fabric. It’s Yuta’s favorite part. He gets to give his partner’s the small relief while he gets to have this perfect view.

Jongin is like a dream overall. Even his dick is pretty. It is pretty sizable, proportional to his body. It’s dark and already hard, shining with precum at the head.

Yuta wraps his hand around Jongin’s dick, mostly to prevent him from coming when Yuta touches him further but he still enjoys watching the big man try to thrust up to his hand.

He traces his thumb down along the veins before tightening his grip slightly.

When the model writes under his touch Yuta presses his other hand down on Jongin’s thigh to press his legs onto the mattress. He gets the best view out of it. Kim Jongin sprawled before him, chasing small pleasures from Yuta’s hold.

At that moment, he is on top of the world. Jongin’s pleasure, it is all him. Yuta enjoys it so much, bringing men to their knees. He loves when Jongin calls for him, covering Yuta’s hand with his, in a desperate attempt to relieve himself.

“I’ll reward you if you can hold on for me-” He whispers as he hauls himself up until he is face to face with Jongin. His peck on the plush lips is brief yet it is enough to pull out a moan.

“Hyung,” Yuta calls for Baekhyun. “Help me with lube, please?” He puts on his sweetest smile for the eldest, who sits down on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun retrieves the lube out of the bedside table, tossing it at Yuta. The youngest barely catches it as he falls over Jongin’s legs.

He cackles as he fixes himself up. Baekhyun joins easily.

Jongin raises up on his arms, pouting. There’s still a tiny smile hidden beneath his pout.

“Will someone fuck me in the next five minutes or do I have to do everything myself?” He whines. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him but indulges him.

Yuta watches his hyung strip out of his clothes, almost gaping at him. Baekhyun doesn't have a godly body like Jongin yet something about him makes it so sexy. His broad shoulders strain as he takes his giant t-shirt off and all Yuta wants to do is to mount him.

“Fuck,” he mumbles. Baekhyun sends him a look over his shoulder, reminding him of the task in his hands. He slides between Jongin’s legs once again.

“I will open you up now,” He whispers as he hauls a leg over his shoulder to gain more access. Jongin moans as Yuta’s fingers dance across his thighs.

“Please hurry,” The model begs despite not having any fingers in him.

Yuta quickly discovers it is because he is already half prepped. It must be the shower before his arrival because he takes in the lubed finger like it is nothing, even letting Yuta move onto a second soon after. Jongin keens, bucking his hips towards Yuta’s masterful fingers.

“Fuck, I want to fuck you,” Yuta mumbles. Only response he gets is a snort from Baekhyun who is sitting on Jongin’s stomach, smothering the model in kisses. Yuta really wishes he could watch, he is sure it is the sexiest thing he would have witnessed but he is content with this too. He gets the expense of the milky white skin of Baekhyun with his cute little ass settled on top of Jongin’s tanned and toned body. The contrast is incredibly alluring.

He can imagine how his hyung would look with Jongin’s cock up his ass while he fucks the model. 

Fuck.

He really is too hard to imagine this. He doesn't want to come before he gets to do anything. He presses down on his dick in a hopeless attempt of calming himself down.

“Hyung,” He whines in hopes of attracting attention to himself. It works, thankfully. Baekhyun rolls over to the side, opening his arms for Yuta.

Yuta quickly retrieves his fingers out of Jongin. Jongin groans uncomfortably, closing his legs. His fingers make a disgusting squelch. He quickly wipes it on his t-shirt before pulling it off.

There’s barely any space between them so when Yuta squeezes in it is mostly just laying on top of the guys. Baekhyun still ruffles his hair.

“Good job, baby.” He whispers, pressing a kiss on Yuta’s lips. Yuta tries to chase his lips but Baekhyun doesn't let him.

Yuta whines but soon there are strong arms around his torso pressing him into a chest. Jongin hooks his chin on Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta doesn't see him but he can hear the smile lingering on his lips when he talks.

“You are mine tonight.” The model whispers, his big hands caressing Yuta’s stomach. Yuta melts into his arms easily.

Baekhyun watches him with a satisfied expression. His hands follow behind Jongin’s. Two men interlace his legs between them.

It’s Baekhyun who impatiently digs his hands into Yuta’s underwear. His hold is clumsy as his arms link with Jongin’s but then he digs his fingers into Yuta’s ass, groping until Yuta becomes a moaning mess.

He only needs to push a finger between his cheeks to make Yuta tremble. The youngest hides his face into the bed as he lets them play with him.

“I knew it.” Baekhyun whispers as he hooks a finger onto the handle of the plug Yuta has been wearing. His tugging on it becomes excruciating. He plays with Yuta’s sanity. Yuta feels like he might come just like this despite how small the plug is.

“Holy fuck-” Jongin mumbles into his ear, pulling down Yuta’s underwear to get a view. “This is the sexiest thing I have seen in a while.” His lips are a hair away from Yuta’s skin. It tickles him as Jongin speaks, sending shivers down his spine. He feels the strain in his lower stomach.

“Hyung,” Yuta begs, catching Baekhyun’s hand to stop him. “I’ll come.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun chuckles. “You are not coming until I let you baby.”

Yuta moans. Jongin pressing a thigh between his legs doesn't help.

He grinds down on Jongin shamelessly. He has no decency left anymore. He just needs to come. Jongin’s fingers wrap around his cock painfully. He doesn't jerk Yuta off, only stopping him from chasing pleasure.

“Let me remove it.” He whispers into Yuta’s ear, pressing a kiss onto his nape.

Yuta nods.

He feels empty when the model takes out the plug out of his hole. The need to be filled up to brim burns through his body. He grabs Jongin’s arm before he can take the plug away and grinds it between his cheeks. He can’t find his hole but it is pleasurable in a wicked way.

“Fuck me,” He begs. “Please.”

Their eyes meet. The pleasure has clouded Yuta’s senses already so he tries to chase it. Leaning into a kiss over his shoulder is awkward at best but Jongin understands him. He gives Yuta a brief kiss before flipping him to get a better angle.

There’s no sense of shame in Yuta anymore, he just melts into Jongin’s arms. The kisses are lovely, fingers playing with his ass are even better. He knows it is Baekhyun with how he pushes Yuta’s buttons. Thumb brushing on his rim before playfully pushing in barely. Yuta shivers. His only anchor is Jongin’s hold on his waist.

After a while his kisses don't even land on Jongin's lips. He finds himself panting into the pillow while the model sucks several bruises on his skin. Fingers in his hole scissor him open, avoiding his prostate until they intentionally press until Yuta cries.

“Hyung,” He whimpers. “Please. Please-”

He gets his wish in a way. Baekhyun retrieves his fingers, leaving Yuta hollow. Before he can mourn the loss, Jongin grabs him by his hips and hauls him up until Yuta is sitting on the model’s stomach.

The youngest looks ruined. The way his lips shine red and his fringe sticking on his forehead. The model gently pushes his hair away.

“You are really beautiful.”

“Didn't I tell you?” Yuta hears Baekhyun from somewhere out of his sight. “Yuta is the prettiest when he gets his way.”

Then there are arms around his body, cuddling close. “We will fuck you well, baby.” Baekhyun mumbles, pressing kisses down Yuta’s spine.

He loses his sense of time easily. Between Baekhyun holding him in his arms and Jongin occasionally playing with his cock only to stop before Yuta can chase his hold, has him losing his mind a little. He doesn't even realizes Baekhyun is actually fucking into Jongin before the model moans loudly.

“Fuck! Fuck hyung-” Jongin pants, his fingers digging into Yuta’s thighs. 

Yuta sits straighter, supporting Baekhyun’s forehead pressed against between his shoulder blades. “Just a second,” The eldest whispers.

He holds onto Yuta like his life depends on it. In a sense it does, Yuta would be losing his mind if he was the one fucking Jongin. 

“Move.” Jongin says, it's not asking but more so demanding. When Baekhyun starts to move with shallow thrusts Yuta can't stop himself from mirroring him, grinding on Jongin.

“Don't be greedy, baby.” His hyung whispers. He pulls Yuta closer until he is flush against Baekhyun’s chest. In this position he is almost sitting on top of Jongin’s thick cock. He moves again, trying to get most out of his position.

Jongin moans again louder. It is obvious that he is almost as gone as Yuta.

“Up.” Baekhyun orders, tapping his thighs. “Sit taller.”

Yuta barely manages that, his thighs already weak despite the lack of action. He holds onto Baekhyun’s forearms trying his best to balance himself.

With this position he can get a look at Jongin below him. His cock rests near his stomach, twitching with every slow thrust Baekhyun gives to him. Yuta gapes bewildered with how much it turns him on. He feels himself spurt precome, just like that.

His lovers groan mesmerized by how Yuta enjoys this. He is hard. Way too hard to play like this. He might come just from watching them.

Baekhyun wraps his free hand around Yuta’s dick, giving playful thugs.

“Hyung I will come.” He warns but still gives into the touch.

“Good, you can come again.” Baekhyun says as he presses his thumb at the slit of Yuta’s cock. He feels himself leak even more precum. He doesn't know how it is possible to leak this much but Baekhyun always knows how to play him.

“I want to see you come just from sitting on Jongin-ie’s cock. Will you do that for me?”

Baekhyun is sinful and Yuta can't stop himself from fulfilling his every wish. He nods weakly. Baekhyun does everything for him. His hands are magic when he lightly scratches Yuta’s skin on their way down. Their traces leave small fires on Yuta’s skin.

“Slowly,” He says before he starts guiding Yuta’s body down. When he feels the warm cock between his cheeks, he instinctively breaks free from Baekhyun’s hold. Leaning forward he finds himself face to face with Jongin. He still has the sweetest smile on his lips as he welcomes Yuta.

“You are so beautiful Yuta.” His hands place on Yuta's cheeks before he presses small pecks across the youngest’s face. “You are so good for us, aren't you?”

Yuta pushes his hips down on a whim, taking all of Jongin at once. It feels so good, being filled to the brim just like this. His breath hitches. Then it happens like Baekhyun wished so. He comes just like that. Almost falling on top of Jongin with how much his body shakes before Baekhyun holds him.

Jongin cards through his hair until Yuta gathers his breath back. He is so gentle for someone who has a dick in his ass but Yuta doesn't question the stamina of the man. He must be a god.

He looks at the mess he made. His come painting Jongin’s sculpted abs. They get strained beautifully when Baekhyun loses his patience and starts thrusting. Yuta can feel the self-control the model has from the way he holds onto Yuta’s body. His cock is hard, buried into Yuta and he is getting fucked deliciously.

Yuta’s dick twitches. He thanks his quick recovery time. He wouldn't want to miss this.

He dirties his hands, using Jongin’s stomach as support. His fingers get sticky with the already drying cum. It’s disgusting and fascinating. Jongin must think so too because he covers Yuta’s hands with his.

It is enough to pivot for Yuta. Despite his weakened arms he can haul himself up enough to move. His hips move instinctively, raising just enough before slowly meeting Jongin’s hips.

It messes up Jongin’s mind the slow pace Yuta keeps against Baekhyun’s impatient thrusts. He closes his eyes to gather himself but he is at Yuta’s mercy. Which doesn't mean much with how Yuta enjoys playing in bed. The youngest hauls himself only to press one of his hands on Jongin’s lower stomach, leaning his weight on it.

With how shredded Jongin is it is impossible to pull reactions out of him easily but it is enough to add pressure to Baekhyun’s thrust. It must feel delicious because Jongin groans, digging his fingers into the first thing he gets.That ends up being Yuta’s forearm.

Yuta likes it, being held in anyway. Now that he has come once, his head is clearer. With the position he holds he easily can control the pace to his wishes. Jongin won't be able to move easily with Baekhyun railing into him.

It’s delicious to watch this god-man break into a mess while he rides him. He tries to hit his prostate on his every grind to catch up with them. They are already sweaty and messy like this.

It will be over soon he knows with the way Baekhyun tries to ground himself by holding onto him. There’s a clouded gaze on Jongin’s eyes. He knows how to read signals.

He chases his own orgasm, losing his steady pace just like that. He is thankful for having Baekhyun there as his anchor. With his tight grip pressing Yuta into his chest, Yuta can ride Jongin frantically without losing his balance. 

He pushes himself to chase his orgasm, this time leaning into Baekhyun to raise himself until he is hitting his prostate over and over again. An arm around the older man’s neck to have a grip and his other hand stroking himself. Jongin doesn't seem to mind. He is already breathless, his pants turning into loud moans. It’s wicked. Sweaty and sweet. How they all fit like this. Yuta loves it.

It’s Jongin who comes first, naturally. Yuta doesn't think he could last this long even with multiple orgasms. The model pants heavily as he comes, Baekhyun’s thrusts extend the duration cruelly with the way his face twists with something between pleasure and pain. The warm liquid fills Yuta to the brim. He knows he will be leaking the second he tries to detach himself.

Baekhyun follows soon. Slumping forward, bringing Yuta with him. The youngest doesn't really mind as long as he can still jerk off with this delicious dick inside him. Thankfully Baekhyun helps him, his hand covering Yuta’s. He sets a cruel pace he knows Yuta enjoys. It’s so easy to come like this, filled up to the brim while Baekhyun whispers to his ear. His words are seductive and evil.

Yuta adores his 

He keens into his touch, letting Baekhyun control him. It rips through him, shaking his whole body.

He comes. And comes. It feels like forever before he can open his eyes again.

Jongin is there, welcoming him. His eyes are still clouded as he looks at Yuta fondly. He must be insanely sensitive but he still lets Yuta have his own pace removing himself.

The youngest immediately cuddles under Jongin’s arm. His body is mush and he has no control over it. He barely climbs up the bed enough to rest his head on Jongin’s chest.

“You were so good, baby.” The model whispers.

“I like it when you call me baby.”

“Yeah?” Jongin chuckles, grabbing Yuta’s chin to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “You like it, huh? Such a good little baby.”

Yuta yawns letting the warmth consume him until he gets smacked with a damp towel straight on his face.

“No sleeping in my bed until you clean up!” Baekhyun yells before padding back into the ensuite bathroom. Jongin giggles and removes the towel off Yuta’s face.

Yuta forgets all the reasons he likes Baekhyun. If it was not for his adorable little ass, Yuta would already be groaning. Later Yuta can claim that cute little ass of his and ruin him in various mischievous ways. But until then he settles back into Jongin’s arms. It’s always nice to watch him pad around naked and Jongin seems to agree as they both remain there on the bed and stare behind Byun Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know this is cheeky! I hope to expand this universe slowly in the near future!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you have kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> You can find me on twitter at [outlawofideal](https://twitter.com/outlawofideal) and on curiouscat [with the same @](https://curiouscat.me/outlawofideal)


End file.
